The most troubling question
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: WINC. Dean asks and Sam answers.


Tittle**THE MOST TROUBLING QUESTION**

Author**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean and Sam belong to Kripke. It's only a pleasure to write the stories. I don't own them.**

Summary**: Dean asks and Sam answers. **

**Note**: The italic and underlined words are Sam's thoughts.

**A/N**: I really don't know much to write in English. I'm trying do the things right. I wrote in Portuguese, my mother tongue. I hope the reviews let me know how I am expressing myself in English. Thanks!

* * *

**THE MOST TROUBLING QUESTION**

**Dean**: Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?  
**Sam**: Well, you are kind of butch. They probably think you're overcompensating.  
**Dean**: Right.

_------------------------_

— Right, Dean, right. _I got you... Because there isn't a way to explain this sexy thing that is in you._  
  
— Are you really talking seriously, dude? I mean… Do you think I look like a… You know… Do I look as I am overcompensating?

— Sometimes. _Let me provoke him now…_ I think it's your look, I mean… The way you look like…

— My look? The way I am dressing? 

— Also, but… this is not the only thing.

— No?

— No… For sure. You have this way ... this look as… _Let me turn the things hot..._ I don't know how to explain ... It's a… Unlike ...

— Don't you know how to explain? Unlike… how? Why don't you try to explain to me, little brother?

— It's... Because you are... 'Hot', you know?. _Cocky_. Believe me… You are, Dean.

— Hot? You mean, sexy? — With a malicious smile.

— Yeah… Sexy, but... Everybody around you can feel you like this, you know? Everybody around you can feel this sexy thing in you. And both… women and men... It's ... You are sensual, charming... Carnal... But not only carnal… — Sam was looking for the right words in his short sexual vocabulary.

— Charming, Sammy? Carnal? What do you mean? I am feeling ashamed…

— Well… It's the tone of your voice, sometimes the intonation. It's your look, the way you look at someone, your eyes... _Now I shall press_. The way you pass your tongue wetting your lips with it.

— Sammy!

— Well... You asked ... _I hope I'm not flushing because I'm on fire_... And to tell the truth, it's impossible don't look at you, don't notice you in a place... You're so… different, so… _beautiful..._ That's it.

— I'm feeling embarrassed...

— Why? _You can't stop to do this kind of thing, don't you? You will continue to insinuate yourself, will you?_.

— Dude… The way you talk about me... It was... Something... 

— Ah... But this isn't the only thing, you know? Analyzing you as a whole... There are other signs... _I want to make a knot in your brain_!

— Other signs? What signs?

— The way you raise your eyebrow. Or when you walk or run ... It's different. Or when you smile, the corner of your lip… Or when you flush as now you are doing… 

— I'm not flushing!

— Sure you are!

— Do you think...?

— I think you provoke envy. To tell the truth, I think you cause much more than envy.

— More than envy?

— Yeah, Dean… I think you imply yourself. I think you cause ... – Sam would like to use the right word to let his brother completely 'out' - I think you let everybody feels desire… For you…

— Are you kidding, right?

— No, of course not. And asking for attention like you ask, you let the impression that you are available to… You know… It was… _It's imprinted in your genetics, you don't realized? You were born to seduce. You were made to love and to be loved._

— What? Available for what?

— You know...

— Sex?

— Yes... Yes... For sex. Now you made me tell. And… Not only for women. _Because you are pure desire, you know? So sexy. Very hot. Incredibly seductive. _

— Do you think I really look like this?

— The movements your body do… _I will let you very hungry now. _It looks that you are for sale… as a…

— Sam! Do you really think about me as… a kind of… a whore…?

— No, no. Of course not. Did you believe? — And smiling, maliciously, Sam completed — I was kidding. It was a joke, Dean. Only a joke. _The more serious joke I made._


End file.
